


Opportunities Missed and Knocking

by Larathia



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larathia/pseuds/Larathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frosta's flirtations with He-Man couldn't be missed by a blind man. One day, She-Ra goes to have a chat with her about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities Missed and Knocking

"He is He-Man," remarked Frosta, disbelieving. "He throws _tanks_ at Hordesmen. He throws tanks _of_ Hordesmen at Hordesmen. And he is afraid of _me_? I do not believe you, She-Ra. You are mocking me."

She-Ra had to laugh - not least because she felt the same way Frosta did. Her brother was, not to put too fine a point on it, being very silly. "No, it's true. He really doesn't know what to do with you."

"Hmph." Frosta got to her feet, agitated, and walked on sure heels over the icy floor, to the liquor cabinet of icy decanters. She poured herself a chilled wine. "And you are telling me this because...?"

She-Ra coughed, to hide the laugh. "The game you two are playing is a great deal of fun, I can see that. But I thought it might be a good idea to find out if it isn't actually a game after all."

It took someone of Frosta's skill to manage to flop onto white fur while holding a glass of red wine, yet spill not a drop. She managed it, sipping with a small frown. "I would have said five minutes ago that it is very serious, She-Ra. I have great admiration for his courage, his skills. But I do not know what to make of a man of such strength who is _afraid_ of me. Why would he not simply say 'no'?" She paused, sipped again. "Or is 'no' not what he wants to say?"

Here, She-Ra paused too. "To be entirely honest, my friend, I'm not sure he knows himself," she admitted. "In two worlds you are the only one to be so direct with him. I really don't think he knows how to deal with it."

Frosta sipped her wine, turning the stem of her wineglass between her fingers. "Such a pity. I really thought better of him than that."

She-Ra laughed, surprised. "Thought better of him, Frosta?"

"I admire strength," said Frosta simply. "Courage. But if he cannot say 'yes' or 'no' to a direct question, perhaps he is not the one for me after all."

She-Ra stopped herself from saying _I'm sure he'd be relieved to hear it_ , because in truth she wasn't sure he'd be relieved for all that long. Oh, in the short term, certainly. Her brother was well-used to hero worship, but not to the level Frosta was evidently willing to pursue. She'd seen him blush scarlet - which in his battle-harness and fur was the sort of memory anyone would treasure - at Frosta's direct approach. But she didn't really think her brother was _too shy_ to say 'no', if that were truly how he felt. Rather, she suspected the ingrained chivalry of Eternia meant he simply didn't know how to respond. If Frosta _did_ stop pursuing, he'd find it a relief not to have to wrestle with the question. But She-Ra also suspected he might miss it.

Which would be a shame, because She-Ra knew her friend and Frosta did not do 'coy'. If Frosta stopped pursuing He-Man, it would be because she was no longer interested. The opportunity, as it were, would be lost.

Frosta, meanwhile, took advantage of her friend's silent consideration by getting to her feet to pour another chilled wine for She-Ra - this time in chilled crystal, and not shaped ice, so that her friend needn't worry about the glass melting in her hands.

"Thank you," said She-Ra warmly. As she sipped - and the vintage was very good - she considered, too, the possibility that her brother simply wasn't that into women. Given the number of women that had (usually more politely than Frosta, but nevertheless with patience and determination) attempted to throw themselves at him, to no avail, it was worth thinking about. "Would you like me to talk to him about the reasons he has trouble answering you?"

Frosta just shook her head. "It is kind of you, my friend, but no. I had taken his silence for flattery, but to think I _scare_ him, no. This takes all the fun out of it. A man who cannot accept me as I am is not the man for me."

Which, regardless of her brother's reasons for blushing and stammering, was probably true. Frosta could be very good for He-Man. (Or Adam.) But her understanding of her brother suggested strongly that _he_ wouldn't be good for _Frosta_. So She-Ra sipped her wine and said, "I think that is very wise of you."

Frosta grinned wickedly. "And yet here you come all this way, to tell me this. That is very courageous of you."

Oh...dear? She-Ra was not an idiot. And Frosta was at least very, very easy to read. 

But the difference was, She-Ra was not afraid. Nor unwilling, but not as a simple romp in the furs. She raised her glass and did Frosta the courtesy of being direct. "I'm flattered, but I don't share my sheets casually, Frosta."

Frosta just smiled. "I am as patient as the glaciers, my dear friend," she said.


End file.
